<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inevitability. by itsteaveetime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519579">inevitability.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteaveetime/pseuds/itsteaveetime'>itsteaveetime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brutal Murder, But also do, Canonical Character Death, Changing Tenses, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Murder, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Willy Wonka is a Psychopath, but please dont examine my horrific writing and grammar lmao., i mean thats up for interpretation but i meeeeeaaan., it is not working., like feel free to examine the story, no i will not take notes on that., the kids. they are trying to survive., they died., wow this is going to be heavy.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteaveetime/pseuds/itsteaveetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having absolutely no reason to believe so, he kept telling himself they’d be okay. Over and over and over<br/>again.</p>
<p>       They would be fine. They would all be fine. </p>
<p>       They had to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Beauregarde &amp; Charlie Bucket &amp; Augustus Gloop &amp; Veruca Salt &amp; Mike Teavee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inevitability.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were five of them. All confused, some angry. None had remembered how they got there, nor did they recognise where they were.</p>
<p>There were two girls, three boys. Charlie doesn't remember anyone introducing themselves, but everyone seemed to already know everyone else's names. They don't spend time questioning how. Maybe they should've. But in the moment in seemed irrelevant.</p>
<p>They started off in a long, cold, empty room. Veruca had been the first to move, her blond curls and tutu bouncing as she stomped down the long hallway, yelling at the others to follow her. Augustus quickly toddled after her. Violet said something under her breath, but obliged, jogging to catch up with the Russian princess.</p>
<p>Charlie took a few steps before turning back to the only kid still stood near the back of the room. Mike Teavee, his brain supplied.</p>
<p>Despite the circumstances, he managed a small smile when he spoke. As well as the shortest, Mike also seemed to be one of, if not the youngest in their little group. Charlie didn't want to scare him any further in an already terrifying situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you coming?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike flinched, as though he hadn't even realised what was going on. His eyes then narrows and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie with a grunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm just gonna stand here all day like an idiot." Sarcasm dripped from his words, and he rolled his eyes. He raised his hands to mime a gun pointing at Charlie's head, but lowered them after a while to instead begin trailing after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a good few minutes of walking, Charlie heard a shout of confusion that could've only come from Veruca. She would've been only a few steps away from the end of the room by now. He looked over to see her stood with her palms somehow resting flat against the walls. Walls that not too long ago at all were at least 50 feet apart. It didn't make sense at all. Until it did, of course.</p>
<p>The room was getting smaller. Looking back, Charlie could actually see where it started to shrink. It had been subtle at first, but if he looked hard enough, he could see that about halfway along the walls had started to narrow.</p>
<p>This didn't bother him. It was confusing, sure, but it wasn't like it was hurting anyone. He found it rather funny, actually.</p>
<p>Veruca, who was standing in a very uncomfortable position, half-crouched with her back pressed against one wall, a foot pressed against the other, did not share the same mindset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you придуруи hurry up?! The stupid room, it is breaking my legs and I cannot stand like this any more! I want to leave! Now!"</p>
<p>"Girl, I thought you were meant to be a ballerina? Aren't they meant to be, like, super strong?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"SHUT UP!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie sped up, not wanting to make anyone angrier than they already were. He was quite worried about that. Not about the whole 'we were all kidnapped and have no idea where we are' thing. Actually, he was weirdly calm about that. No, instead he was worried about how everyone was going to get along.</p>
<p>It seems stupid to be thinking about that when there are far more important things to be considering. But Veruca and Violet were both clearly very headstrong, and were already clashing. Augustus had just been laughing at them the whole time, too, which riled them up even more, and Mike didn't seem to be very... Socially aware. That could cause big trouble.</p>
<p>Charlie had always been told in situations like this, you have to stick together. He'd assumed all other kids were told that, too. But if one of the others decided they'd have better chances alone, Charlie wouldn't be able to stop them from walking away. In fact, for all he knew they were all planning to do exactly that the minute they left this hallway.</p>
<p>Maybe he should be worrying about the actual kidnapping instead of the emotional and social state of the kids he was with. It should definitely be concerning him, at least. But for some reason, it wasn't. It wasn't at all.</p>
<p>Despite having absolutely no reason to believe so, he kept telling himself they'd be okay. Over and over and over and over again.</p>
<p>They would be fine. They would all be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They had to be.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im using the broadway adaptation of veruca, violet and augustus, 2005 charlie, and west end mike (with a bit of broadways personality mixed in because. west end mike is a TASK to write.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>